1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of an information processing device, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head-up display device has been known as a device for assisting obstacle avoidance behavior of a driver during an operation of a vehicle.
A head-up display device is a device for presenting a transparent screen at a front position of a driver and displaying a variety of images thereon. According to such a device, an image for emphasizing an obstacle that is an attention calling object is arranged at a position on a transparent screen that corresponds to a position of an eye ball of a driver so that it is possible to superimpose and display such an image on the attention calling object. Hence, it is possible for a driver to perceive the attention calling object with a little of movement of a line of sight (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-196359).
However, in a case of a conventional head-up display device that includes Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-196359, an area where it is possible to superimpose and display an image for emphasizing an attention calling object on the attention calling object depends on a size of a transparent screen. Hence, in a case where a size of a transparent screen is small, it is merely possible to execute displaying of an emphasizing image for only an attention calling object present in a limited area.
Furthermore, it is necessary to execute display that is readily perceived by a driver even when a small size is provided, in order to enable a driver to perceive an attention calling object and take avoidance behavior by a display in a limited area.
Thus, it is desired that display on a head-up display device is executed in such a manner that it is possible for a driver to take a sufficient avoidance behavior regardless of whether or not an obstacle that is an attention calling object is present in an area of a transparent screen.